


Why This

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glancestumblr





	Why This

It’s obvious.

It’s so fucking obvious, from the rhythmic thumping to the third book that’s fallen off of the shelf behind them in ten minutes. Taemin tugs gently on his hair with the hand tangled up against the side of his head. His ponytail is probably all fucked up and uneven by now but he doesn’t know what else to do with his hand. There’s another badly stifled gasp of breath from the other side of the bookshelf and he coughs into his shoulder, glancing across the table at the only other person in this area--besides the two fucking behind them, anyway. His name is Jonghyun, if Taemin is reading the half-covered, upside-down name on his binder correctly, and he glances back, a tiny, awkward smile quirking up his lips before he looks back down at his work.

Neither of them are focusing at all. There’s a particularly loud thump, a particularly bad muffle of a particularly sexual whimper. Jonghyun clears his throat; Taemin glances up and covers an involuntary giggle at the look on his face. It’s wide eyes at his book and pursed lips, raised eyebrows that say something along the lines of “fucking incredible.” He glances away quickly when Jonghyun looks at him again, but he can’t hide his grin. There’s a thing of postie-notes in his bag somewhere that he’s never used. He thinks now might be a good time.

During the few seconds it takes him to rummage around and find it, another book vibrates off of the shelf.

 ** _I think they’ve missed the whole point of secret public fucking,_** he scribbles on a bright blue note. He peels it off quietly, reaches over the table and presses it onto Jonghyun’s binder. Jonghyun cocks a brow and glances from him to the postie-note a few times before he picks it up. Taemin pretends like he’s not sneaking peeks at him as he reads the note, snorts, and then scribbles a reply, tongue between his teeth.

_**Right? It’s supposed to be hot because people** _ **could** _**know what you’re up to. When you** _ **know** _**that there are definitely other people that can hear you it just starts being rude.** _

This man understands. He understands Taemin’s very soul because that is exactly what Taemin was thinking. Like, what’s the point of being a giant jackass and making other people listen to you fuck? The two back there know that they’re being heard. They have to. It’s impossible for them to have not noticed how painfully obvious they’re being. Inconsiderate. He peels off a new postie-note and scribbles a reply.

**_They’re not even in the back row third aisle of the library where everyone else has secret sex._ **

He peeps up as Jonghyun reads the note, noticing a confused little furrow between his eyes. Does he not know about the secret sex spot? Taemin thought everyone knew about that. The shelves there are just dismally streaky with suspiciously sticky spots and there’s almost always a condom wrapper lying on the floor. Maybe it’s just something he’s come across since all of the art books are in that section. He’s brought out of his pondering when Jonghyun taps the desk in front of him. He blinks, looking up; Jonghyun’s thumb is rubbing along the top of the postie-note and there’s something that looks unmistakably like impatience in the way he holds Taemin’s gaze for a second before looking away. Taemin grins to himself as he takes the note.

_**I thought it was the second to back row, fifth aisle? Music history?** _

Taemin frowns. No, that’s not right. It’s definitely the one that he said. He shrugs.

 ** _Maybe the people here just have more secret library sex than I’d thought,_** he scribbles back, along with a little scrunchie face. A soft laugh falls from Jonghyun’s lips after a few seconds. It’s a nice sound. He chances a longer look while Jonghyun is writing a reply, to take in his features; he’s really kind of handsome, in Taemin’s opinion. A cute nose and angled cheeks, a darker skin tone that covers arm muscles that casually strain the sleeves of his shirt. He makes sure he’s absorbed in his book by the time Jonghyun finishes his note.

This time, he waits a few seconds on purpose, looking up with a teasing little grin when he hears Jonghyun’s impatient little sigh. He catches him in the act of reaching over to tap on the table to get Taemin’s attention; Jonghyun pouts, which only makes Taemin’s smirk grow. He ignores the way Jonghyun sticks his tongue out at him in favor of reading the note.

_**At least it’s less than the people that have secret under-the-stairs sex.** _

“A-fucking-men,” Taemin mutters. He can’t count the number of nasty ass used condoms he’s found under various staircases under the school. He’s just glad that most of his classes are on Wednesday and Thursday afternoons. No one wants to bang under the stairs on a Thursday afternoon. He hears a stifled giggle and glances up to see Jonghyun covering his mouth; he grins himself and plucks a new postie-note to write on.

He’s just finished pressing it down in front of Jonghyun when there’s suddenly the most obvious, obnoxious, are-you-even-fucking-trying groan from behind the bookshelf, followed by lots of heavy breathing. He and Jonghyun lock eyes for a moment, both of them feeling the exact same mix of amusement, exasperation, and disgust. Taemin snatches up his postie-note to make an edit before papping it back down.

_**~~Do you think they're done yet?~~  
Nevermind.** _

Jonghyun snorts rather unattractively when he reads the note, glancing at the shelf over Taemin’s shoulder.

_**Should we act like we didn’t notice or what?** _

Taemin glances over his shoulder quickly. There’s the faint rustling sounds of pants being pulled up, zippers being zipped. He’s torn. On the one hand, it would be fucking rude to stare at them as they walk out, but on the other, it probably would discourage them from trying to have secret public sex again since they’re so bad at it.

 _ **Let’s wait and see who it is first,**_ he scribbles back. Jonghyun glances over the note quickly and nods, a grin quirking up his lips as he throws eager little glances at the end of the aisle. Taemin watches him, amused. His fingers are tapping silently against his book and his nibbling on his lip, looking over every few seconds. He can’t sit still. It’s pretty cute.

Soon, two figures creep out of the shelves; two tall figures, Taemin notices, before he’s quickly glancing away so they don’t see him looking when they check to see if the coast is clear. He’s glad that Jonghyun at least has the sense to do the same. As soon as the two start strolling casually away, though, both of them are looking up, squinting at their backs to try to make out features.

They’re both around six feet, one long and lanky and the other thicker, sturdier. The thinner one is all legs and fluffy hair with a stride that Taemin vaguely recognizes from somewhere. He just can’t place it. And the other one, he can’t recognize--until they turns his head a fraction to look at their fuck-buddy. And, fuck, buddy--Taemin’s mouth drops, then quickly forms into the widest grin he’s ever had in his life.

He turns back to face Jonghyun, eyes wide, to see Jonghyun turning back to him with that same, gossip-craved expression on his face.

“ _Yunho_ ,” he whispers. The fucking soccer captain, tall, handsome, allegedly a real filler in bed. Jonghyun nods, excited sparkles in his eyes.

“And _Minho_ ,” he whispers back. Minho, the hot new stud on the team, all tough and strong and cocky on the field--but apparently not when he’s got a dick inside of his ass, if that whimpering was any indicator.

“Oh my god,” he hisses, lowering his hands because his smile is too big to cover up anyway. He never even thought he was one for who’s-fucking-who gossip, but this is just too great to not be excited about. The soccer captain fucking the new rookie in the library. The only way this could be more cliché is if they’d decided to do it in the locker room instead.

“This is the greatest day of my life,” Jonghyun is saying, leaning back in his chair and running his fingers through soft brown hair, over the buzz of his undercut. “I’m never letting Minho live this down, oh my god.”

“You know him?” Taemin asks, leaning forward eagerly for more.

“He’s my fucking roommate,” Jonghyun says, grabbing his stuff and shoving it into his bag. “I need to get back there so I can fucking--did you hear him _whimpering_?” He’s positively gleeful. Taemin laughs into the back of his hand, leaning back in his chair. Jonghyun’s stuffing more things into his bag; something in the back of Taemin’s mind tells him that he shouldn’t let him leave so easily.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you waited until later?” He asks, stretching his arms above his head comfortably. “Wait until the excitement’s wore off. Lure him into a false sense of security or some shit.” He wiggles his eyebrows as he brings his hands back down to lace behind his head. He feels the mess that his ponytail had turned into and pulls the tie out absentmindedly, letting his hair fall around his face as he watches Jonghyun struggle. He really is impatient. That might be a problem later on, but right now, Taemin doesn't really mind.

“Ugh, I’d need someone to distract me,” Jonghyun groans. “I can’t focus on _homework_ when I have this gem of an occurrence in my life.” Taemin stays quiet, opting instead to raise his eyebrows at Jonghyun as he pulls his hair back into its messy ponytail. It takes Jonghyun a few seconds, but eventually, he notices Taemin looking at him oh so casually, just a tiny bit expectantly. He cocks a brow again, like he did after Taemin passed him the first note, and leans forward, resting his chin in his hands. “Would you like to be my distraction, cute library boy?” he asks, fluttering his eyelashes pleasantly.

Yes, Taemin would, he would absolutely love to be Jonghyun’s distraction, but he sees no need to broadcast that need to him. He hums in the back of his throat, tightening his ponytail and looking at the ceiling like he has to really think about his answer. He sees Jonghyun getting all pouty at his lack of eager acceptance already and smiles smugly to himself, and then at Jonghyun.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind,” he says, like it wasn’t pretty much his idea in the first place. “As long as you buy me food.”

“Ahh, yes,” Jonghyun says, leaning back in his chair and smirking. “Cheap, greasy, college pizza with flat generic brand soda. What a beautiful first date.”

“You’re forgetting the part where we talk about who half the school is banging,” Taemin chides, snatching up his postie-notes snootily and stuffing them in his bag with the rest of his stuff. He stands up, hauling it over his shoulder and kicking his chair back in. “That’s the really fun part.” He throws Jonghyun a finger pistol and a wink because he strongly believes that those will never not be cool, then turns and walks out, leaving Jonghyun to chase after him.

Jonghyun catches up quickly, pouting about being left behind, but slipping his arm casually around Taemin’s shoulders at the same time.


End file.
